Mosquitos and other similar flying insects are the vectors for some of the most deadly diseases known to humans. Diseases like malaria and dengue kill millions of people in the developing world every year. Vector control is one of the most effective ways to ensure that the diseases do not spread. The best chance of controlling disease vectors is to apply interventions at the right time to control the vector population. The interventions for controlling vectors, however, are prohibitively costly when broadly applied.